Everlasting love
by Kat of 9 lives
Summary: This story is based on the 4 DiMera's, 3 Brady's ,2 black's warn you all my spelling sucks and my grammar is shouty so sorry if you dont like dont read. warning adult content,In this story sex yaoi and other stuff along the way. I will make up a couple of characters as I go along and probably will make more along the way.


Love Is Crazy

Summary;  
This story is based on the 3 DiMera's, 2 Brady's ,2 black's . I warn you all my spelling sucks and my grammar is shouty so sorry if you dont like dont read.  
warning adult content,In this story sex yaoi and other stuff along the way. I will make up a couple of characters as I go along and probably will make more along the way.

This is my first story I ever wrote for days. I imagined this story in my mind so many times to write  
the best to my extent.I am planing to make Chad gay but I'm not writing a Chill because story its been  
done and I want to write my you enjoy and stay along for the ride.

P.S. I don't own Days Of Our Lives.

I own all of the made up characters along in the passage that will be announced later.

the main characters for now are:

3 Dimeras: 2 brothers 1 sister not married.

Christen age 50, Ej age 33, Chad age 22.

2 Bradys: Twins 1 sister 1 brother. Has 2 step brothers.

Eric age 32, Sami age 32 .

2 Blacks: 2 brothers. Has a step Brother and sister.

Ryder age 34 ,Brady age 26.

Ryder black is my own personal touch. Relationships are between  
Sami and Ej are getting re-married and have 2 kids and 2 step-kids.  
Ryder and Christian engage planning a wedding.  
Eric; is a priest but Nichole loves him.  
Brady and Chad are Boyfriends .

Setting at The Dimera mansion August 9th 2014 12:30 pm.  
Christen and Ryder are getting the mansion ready for there wedding in the morning.  
Ryders pov

Ryder:Christen darling relax the wedding will be magical.  
Christen:I know honey im just a little scared on the family situation.  
Ryder:I promise you that they will not do anything to ruin our special day and if they try they will fail.  
Christen:But what if one of our fathers try something.  
Ryder:I told my father if he tries to ruin our celebration of life ending happiness then I will never talk to him again. The same goes for Marlena and my Grand father we got support from Brady,Eric ,Sami and Maggie as long as we are happy and in love which I'm most definitely am by the way.  
Christen: Ok.I'll just ask my father again to not but in.I will also remind Ej to stay on his best behaviour or I will hurt him and Jenifer ,Daniel ,Lexie, and Chad couldn't be any happier for us.  
Ryder: See nothing to worry about my love now lets kiss good bye so we can go to our separate arrangements and walk down the isle and say I do in the morning ok.  
Christen:ok  
muuuaaahhh!  
Christen: Love you.  
Ryder:Love you more.  
Christen: Bye see you in the morning right at the isle.  
Ryder:Good bye my love I will see you at the alter.  
With that last goodbye Christen left for her hotel then Ryder left for his grandfather's mansion for the night.

Setting-At the old Salem church Father Eric's office August 9th 2014 1:30 pm.  
Eric and Nichole are discussing the new school arrangements.  
Eric's pov

Eric:Well that is the last of the paper work. By this time next week we will finally be able to open the new school.  
Nichole:That is great news Eric I am so proud of you and your accomplishment.  
Eric:Oh but I couldn't have done it with out yours or Christens help so thank you.  
Nichole:Your welcome Eric. Hey specking of. Huff! Christen. Are you going to her and Ryder's wedding tomorrow?  
Eric:Actually no I am not I just have a bad feeling about that whole entire marriage even if Ryder is my brother and I respect Christen as a colleague there is still to much people building anger and hate around the both of them getting married.  
Nichole:I totally agree with what you are saying.  
Eric:Well I better get going so I can turn in the rest of these authorisations before the school board closes for the and see you in a hour or so Nichole.  
Nichole:Goodbye Eric see you later.  
Eric is off to the School board's office leaving a lonely Nichole waiting desperately for his fast return back to the church.

Setting-Salem town square August 9th 2014 5:16 pm.  
Sami and Ej are discussing about the wedding tomorrow.  
Ej's pov

Ej:Darling how was your day?  
Sami: Well when you get in a fight with your brother about the women he is going to marry it wasn't my best moment.  
Ej:I know you don't very much like my sis...(Sami cuts Ej off)  
Sami:Honey i despise your sister. She is evil and manipulative and..(Ej cuts sami off this time)  
Ej:Samanther I don't like Ryder any more then you like Christen but she still is my sister so please calm down with the insults.  
Sami:Sorry i guess were both a little on edge about this wedding i guess i can let bigones be bigones right.  
Ej:Right plus probably to act the same way at our wedding next month.  
Sami:I guess I hate when your right some times.  
Ej:Well then lets not talk about this any more here ...here hold up your glass darling cheers to our ever lasting love  
Sami's glass cling with Ej's and they drank to their love and both kissed after taking three sips of wine.

Setting-At chad and Brady's apartment August 9th 2014 9:38 pm.  
Chad and Brady make love for the first time.  
Everyones pov

Brady was completely naked when chad got was in complete shock from what he is seeing  
right in front of him.  
Chad;B..bbrady what are you umm doing with your cloths off.  
Brady walked closer to Chad making him shake and blush. Then Brady grabbed Chad's had and put it on his heart to feel every beat it was making.  
Brady:Chad I love you with all of my heart. I think your beautiful and gorges.I want to make love to you on our bed right here right now.  
Before Chad could even answer Brady violently groped and fondled Chads manhood and balls. This made Chad squeak off of the top of his lungs. Then Brady swept Chad off of his feet and threw  
him on the bed with one swift motion. then Brady crawled on top of Chad and then kissed is lips ever so softly.  
Brady:Chad Aston Dimera may I have your promisin to make love to you.  
Chad:I Know taking some ones virginity is a big deal but you dont have to play it old school especially with the first to actions you took to greet me tonight love.  
Brady:Just answer the dame question please.  
Chad:Yes but can you please tell me you bought condoms and some type of lube.  
Brady:Will trojans and baby oil do.  
Chad: Yes now what exciting thing will you do next?  
Brady then ripped off Chad's button up shirt threw it to the wall then sukedon Chad's right nipple wile he twisted the other one then did the reverse for the left one. this made Chad buck a little  
and that Brady left a trail of kisses from his lips to his then ripped Chad's  
shoes and socks off then went to straight to his pants and quickly removed his pants leaving Chad in nothing but a pair of black and yellow batman boxer briefs.  
Brady: Oh my god you are so cute.  
Chad:Shut up!  
Brady then went back to work by swiftly pulling off chads underwear reviling chads perfectly seven inch manhood.  
Brady:You and your body are so beautiful.  
Brady rubbed Chad's inner thigh making Chad become then started to rub Chad's  
manhood and balls after a few that Brady grabbed the condoms and baby oil and turned  
Chad over. Brady slowly put his manhood inside Chad no stretching no began to cry  
a little because of the new unknown pain he was feeling.  
Brady:Shh... Sh... Shhh it will be ok Chad it alway hurt at first dont worry i got you I love you.  
After a few minutes Chad is actually starting to enjoy himself and soy is brady.  
Brady: Chhha..aa ..d im about too huh.  
With that last note brady lets losses inside of and Brady both fell down on the bed now laying face to face.  
Chad:I love you so much.  
Brady:I love you to your so beautiful.  
Chad:So I've heard.  
The rest of the night Chad and Brady lay down in eachothers arms taking about the wedding tomorrow.

Author's Note

Thank you all so much for actually reading this story. If You like it give me any comments or opinions to help me with my next chapter.  
If you don't like it in the slightest k don't read it Like I said before if you have a problem reading it don't bug me about it and don't  
read it anymore.


End file.
